I Will Be
by Kutu Hitam Pemalas
Summary: Aku akan menjadi yang terbaik untuk hidupku, kita akan menggapai cita-cita kita dengan berusaha, 'kan? [#Spesial buat Dhita82 dan Uchiha Eiko Chan ##Lebih menjurus ke Friendship #Romance buat jaga-jaga# ]


I Will Be

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Cerita ini punya Le-chan asli, no colong no colong =_="**

**Summary : Aku akan menjadi yang terbaik untuk hidupku, kita akan menggapai cita-cita kita dengan berusaha, kan?**

**Warning : AU, Sasuke memakai kacamata, terinspirasi dari lagu "I Will Be" dan manga "Swot", typo, EYD yang salah, dll.**

**Spesial untuk Dhita82 & Uchiha Eiko Chan dalam rangka apa pun,**

**Happy Reading ****＼****( ^▽^ )****／ **

**Suka tidak suka, itu terserah anda.**

**###**

Chapter 1 : Meet

Seorang gadis berambut _bubble gum _tengah berlari-lari melewati koridor sekolah yang sangat panjang untuk ditempuhnya -ia rasa- . Sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan _pink _yang terletak di lengan kirinya yang seputih porselen itu dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas.

'Sia-sia saja aku berlari menuju kelas, mana paling ujung dan lantai tiga pula! Lebih baik aku bolos saja, toh hanya sekali,' kata Sakura dalam hati enteng. Lihat saja, jam pelajaran pertama dimulai jam 07.15 dan sekarang telah menunjukkan pukul 07.14 , jadi dirasa mungkin akan sia-sia saja.

Mungkin kalian belum tahu siapa yang akan mengajar di kelas Sakura Haruno ini, 'kan? Deidara-_sensei, _guru muda yang masih diragukan jenisnya terkenal akan kecerewetannya jika salah satu siswa atau siswi melakukan kesalahan, termasuk terlambat datang ke sekolah.

Dan juga, guru berambut pirang yang selalu mengikat kuda rambutnya itu sering memeberi hukuman yang berat apalagi ditambah bonus ceramah darinya yang tak selalu tidak keluar dari bibir guru muda itu. Tahu maksudku, 'kan?

Hal-hal yang disesali Sakura, kelasnya di Konoha Junior School ini bertempat pada lantai paling atas ( lantai tiga ) dan terlatak di ujung, ditambah lagi halaman sekolah yang luas itu, serta jarak rumah-sekolahnya yang jauh. Huh, sungguh merepotkan.

'Tahu-tahu, aku telat bangun satu jam, menyebalkan! Ini gara-gara Sasori-nii!'inner Sakura berteriak kesal.

Hanya satu tujuan Sakura saat ini, bolos mata pelajaran pertama dan bersantai-santai di halaman belakang sekolah yang luasnya minta ampun itu, namun kotornya luar binasa.

###

Seorang pemuda berambut reaven mencuat ke belakang atau bisa juga disebut -ekhem- rambut pantat ayam dan berkacamata minus tengah duduk di ranting sebuah pohon sambil membaca buku yang bertulis Ensiklopedia Sains di sampul hijau buku itu.

Sasuke Uchiha -nama pemuda rambut reaven mencuat ke belakang itu- merupakan murid baru di Konoha Junior School seminggu lalu, awalnya pertama kali ia masuk di kelas VII B -kelas Sasuke saat ini- beberapa atau bahkan seperempat gadis di kelas itu langsung bertanya yang aneh-aneh sebelum Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya, namun beberapa saat kemudian dengan perkataan Sasuke yang membuat orang-orang di kelas itu bahkan termasuk gurunya berkata 'aneh' dalam hati.

#Flashback#

"Perkenalkan, aku Sasuke Uchiha seorang yang akan melawan pasukan alien di luar angkasa dengan ufo tempurnya!"ucap Sasuke berapi-api, sesekali menaikkan kacamata berbingkai hitam miliknya yang sempat turun di hidung mancungnya.

Krik ... Kriik ... Krik ...

"Err ... baiklah, Sasuke kau bisa duduk di samping Sabaku No Gaara. Gaara anjungkan jarimu,"kata Kakashi lalu meraih sebuah buku bersampul _orange _di sakunya dan kemudian duduk tenang di kursi guru yang telah disediakan memang dalam kelas itu.

#Flashback END#

。。。

Sesampainya Sakura di halaman belakang sekolahnya yang kotornya minta ampun, lihat saja, dedaunan kering yang berserakan, bungkus-bungkusan makanan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru halaman belakang sekolahnya ini, tak ada yang aneh rasanya ... Kecuali -

'Ih, apa tuh? Masa'a ayam manjat di pohon? Mana tinggi banget lagi,'

Err, Sakura mungkin kau lupa jikalau ada murid baru yang memiliki rambut bak pantat ayam.

'Huh, sepertinya ada yang memperhatikanku saat ini,'kata Sasuke dalam hati 'Jangan-jangan ... Alien! Tidak mungkin, bumi telah terancam,'inner Sasuke pun berteriak heboh seheboh saat Scarleta Fernandes melihat Gray Fullbuster dari fandom sebelah.

_Hop!_

Sesaat kemudian, sesosok berambut pantat ayam telah berada di hadapan Sakura Haruno dengan wajah kebingungan. Bagai _slow motion, _dengan wajah cengo Sakura disertai Sasuke yang membuka sejenak kacamatanya dan mengelap dengan kain berwarna pink bermotif bunga _bougenvile (?) _untuk memastikan penglihatannya tak salah, seorang gadis dengan mata membulat lebar tak lupa dengan mulut yang terbuka mengeluarkan busa cuci piring. -Abaikan-

'Dia ... Aku tak percaya! Dia kan maniak ufo! Menurut desas-desus ia pernah menghajar kakak kelas hingga babak belur karena mengganggu waktu belajarnya,'Sakura pun panik, ingin rasanya ia segera berlari namun kakinya tak mau melangkah selangkahpun untuk menjauh dari remaja laki-laki maniak ufo itu.

"Engh, kau ..."Sasuke pun memulai percakapan dengan mimik wajah bingung, namun dengan aura mencekam. 'Huh, berani-beraninya gadis ini mengganggu waktu belajarku,'

Hei Uchiha! Ya, kau Uchiha bungsu! Memangnya siapa yang mengganggu waktu belajarmu, huh? Dia kan cuman memperhatikanmu - Eh? Ganteng- ganteng kok sensi - ups!

"Y-ya, memangnya ada apa?"tanya Sakura sedikit takut-takut.

'Cih, aku tak tega dengannya, eh?'

"Eng ... anu, ada sesuatu di atas rambutmu. Jadi ..,"Sasuke mengapa kau begitu gugup? Bukan Uchiha sekali, heh?

'Tidaak ... dia akan membantaiku!'inner Sakura berteriak kencang.

Kurasa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan Sakura, err ... kurasa. Bayngkan saja, Temujin yang merupakan korban Sasuke itu masih di rumah sakit padahal seminggu telah berlalu, mungkin saja ia enak-enakkan tidur di kasur empuk? Iya, 'kan? Mungkin saja.

"Hua ... kabur! Si maniak ufo akan membantamembantaiku habis-habisan!"teriak Sakura hingga membuat kaca-kaca yang berada di sekitar menjadi pecah ... itu adalah auman singa(bener nggak?) yang ada di Kung Fu Hustle (?) serta merta pepohonan yang tiba-tiba tumbang -Lebay-

Sakura berlari dengan cepat namun tanpa tujuan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan wajah cengo yang tersirat jelas di wajahnya.

Eh- tunggu ...

1 detik ...

2 detik ...

3 detik ...

Twing! Twing! Twing! Twing !

Dan sekarang, empat urat kekesalan yang tergambar jelas di dahinya.

"Apa-apaan gadis aneh itu?"

Hei Sasuke, sesama orang aneh nggak boleh saling hina ataupun ejek tahu!

Melihat sebuah bangku taman yang kebetulan berada di halaman belakang sekolahnya itu, Sasuke pun membaringkan tubuh jakungnya itu dan tak lupa buku ensiklopedia bersampul hijau. Catat, Ensiklopedia. Bukan buku bersampul_ orange _ yang selalu di bawa oleh sensei mesumnya itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hatake Kakashi?

'Gadis merah jambu itu cantik juga, huf kenapa aku memikirkannya sih? Fokus!Fokus! Fokus pada proyek ufomu Uchiha, yosh!'

。。。

#Bacot Area#

Yo yo, apa kabar bro? -Sok akrab- Ne ne, fanfic ini aku buat spesial untuk kak Aditya alias kak Dhita dan kak Uchiha Eiko Chan, gomen gomen lama banget aku buat.

Sebelumnya, udah aku publish di facebook tapi di ff ini ada sedikit pengubahan tapi intinya sama kok dan juga di sini SasuSaku itu Junior School ya :'3

Engg ... minna saranin dong fanfic angst Draco x Harry tentunya dari fandom Harpot :'P

Akhir kata, review please? Panjang pendeknya review ane terima kok :'v

### ###


End file.
